


Breakfast Meeting

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like John is being given a run for his money...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Meeting

John came bounding up the stairs as he did each morning to swing past Elizabeth’s office and pick her up for breakfast. Shortly after they had arrived on Atlantis they had establish these early morning breakfast meetings as daily briefings. Although they still went over reports and information, after a year it had evolved to a much more relaxed time where they had spent time getting to know each other. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, even to himself, John had come to look forward to having this time to spend with Elizabeth alone. There were so many demands on her time and his that their getting together later in the day was practically impossible. That’s why he was a bit perturbed when he reached the top of the stairs to see Elizabeth in her office laughing and talking with Dr. Daniel Jackson - again.

Dr. Jackson had been coming back and forth from Earth on a regular basis to lead expeditionary teams to some of the yet unexplored areas of Atlantis. He hadn’t minded that – they could use the help as he needed all of his military forces to protect Atlantis from the Wraith and the other hostile forces in the Pegasus galaxy. What he had minded was that Dr. Jackson was taking up increasingly more of Elizabeth’s time and now it seemed was horning in on his own personal time with her. This was the third day in a row that Dr. Jackson had included himself in their breakfast meetings where he would proceed to monopolize Elizabeth’s attention through out it. Perhaps what bothered him the most is that Elizabeth didn’t seem to mind.

Thank goodness the Daedalus was just about ready to leave back for Earth and would be taking Dr. Jackson with them. Nevertheless as he walked toward the office replacing his frown with a smile, John decided that starting tomorrow he was going to have to get up a bit earlier.


End file.
